The First Ever Mephadow That Was
by TheWritingGamer
Summary: A dare from TheVideoGamer: Shadow, Sonic and Silver were on there way to the ice cream parlor when they saw Mephiles walk out the door with a strawberry ice cream cone in hand. That's when the insanity falls into place. No doubt about it, there was definitely something in that ice cream. But let's think on the bright side shall we? This is probably the first ever Mephadow that was-


Shadow and Co. were walking down the street one day, trying to make their way to the ice cream parlor. As they reached the door they saw Mephiles licking a strawberry ice cream cone.

"Mephiles!" Shadow pointed an accusing finger at Mephiles, "You're back, which obviously means something bad!"

"I do not know of what you are talking about." Mephiles shrugged innocently as he continued to lick his ice cream. Suddenly Mephiles dropped his ice cream and fell to the ground as he made a gagging noise.

"M-Mephiles?" Shadow walked a bit closer in curiosity. The ultimate life form bent down, stuck a finger in Mephiles's ice cream and licked it. He immediately fell to his knees as well.

"Sh-Shadow?!" Sonic and Silver cried in unison as they ran to their friend.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Silver asked in worry.

The ebony hedgehog slowly got up, "Y-Yeah I'm fine. I just-"

Suddenly Shadow was cut off by Mephiles grabbing his chin and bringing him closer, "Shadow," Mephiles started, "Had I only realized how beautiful you were back in 2006 I would have never tortured you. Please. Forgive me and be mine."

"I think there was drugs in that ice cream." Silver whispered to Sonic.

"Don't be ridiculous Silver!" Sonic replied, waving the younger off with his hand, "Shadow had some of that ice cream to, and he's perfectly fin-"

"Oh Mephiles!" Shadow suddenly exclaimed, combing his fingers through Mephiles's… uh… spikes…. "Of course I forgive you! I would never hold such a grudge against such a beautiful hedgehog!"

"But Shadow." Mephiles replied in that teen drama voice, "I look exactly like you."

"I know." Shadow said in the same teen drama voice, "That's why I said it."

Sonic and Silver just stood in the background staring at the two in shock.

"Oh Shadow my love." Mephiles bent down on one knee and Shadow proceeded to gasp, "Ever since I saw you accuse me of trying to take over the world, I knew. I knew that no matter what, I needed to make you mine. And even though rape is what most fangirls, like that teenager I saw named Skye Parker, would think I would do, I could never harm- nor would I let anyone harm- a quill on your spike. So I am asking you- no, I am begging you: Shadow The Hedgehog. Will you marry me?" Mephiles took out a ring with a giant- and I mean GIANT. Like, as big as Rouge's boobs kind of giant- diamond on top.

"Wait. Where did he get that from!?" Silver's voice could be heard from the background, but was ignored, for it was ruining the dramatic moment.

Shadow stared at Mephiles in shock, "Oh Mephiles." Shadow looked away, "This seems so sudden. And even though we have known each other for a whole three minutes, I- I- I just don't know anymore!" Tears fell from the red and black hedgehog's eyes and stained the sidewalk that he stood on, "Please, I beg of you. Give me some time to think things through."

Mephiles frowned with disappointment and stood back up, eyes on the floor, "I understand." He said in a soft and low voice, "For you, I will wait a thousand years for your answer. Because, because I love you, Shadow The Hedgehog. I-"

Mephiles was cut off by a loving kiss from Shadow. The kiss held for a few seconds before Shadow pulled back, "Oh Mephiles, I was given enough time already. Yes. I say yes because you are my seme, and I, Shadow The Hedgehog, want to be your uke for the rest of my life. We can live together forever, considering that we are both immortal. Now kiss me you fool!" Shadow brought in Mephiles for another passionate kiss and random passersby started to clap.

Sonic leaned towards Silver, eyes still on Mephiles and Shadow, and said in a low voice, "Yep, definitely drugs." He confirmed.

"Think on the brightside." Two random teenage girls suddenly appeared next to Sonic and Silver. One was brunette and the other was Blonde. The two girls were wearing name tags, the brunette's name tag said "Eliza" and the blondes said "Skye". Eliza seemed to have a bored facial expression as Skye squealed like some sort of annoying fangirl.

"This is probably the first ever Mephadow," Eliza continued with the same, bored expression, "That was mutual."

END


End file.
